bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kalama and Ta Rahkshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopaedia of the BZPRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kalama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ghosthands (Talk) 21:35, December 12, 2011 Is that an auto message or are you really stalking me? Message Yep, that's automatic. And do I get a thank you for making you your own little Marine category? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, and it's good for me to be able to see their specs easily. Well, what style of music are you using? Orchestral? Rock? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yorlonda Where did you get that idea? I mentioned her once or twice in the enemies sections. I like to make sure my characters' past opponents are properly recorded. But if you want to make a page, I'm always happy to see new pages! -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Linking Man, you've been adding quite a few characters on here. I've finally managing to get all the links between them fixed up. Hopefully, they all should now have links between them back and forth. The newer ones were already done by you when you posted, but I've managed to get all the older ones nicely linked up. Vrf3 21:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Already up to ten out here. Wow, you move quickly. I still need to add quite a few of my own out here. I've been going from profile to profile, fixing up Friend and Foe lists with links whenever I see a new character added. Vrf3 00:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) To Kalama Actually it was Ghosthands who edited the location pages to format after I screwed up and made them. Also the only other Canon sections are Group Pages, for which we've already standardized format. Toa Onarax 18:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure I actually got around to standardising all of them...-- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I will once I've finished standardising the Wahi pages and drawn up templates for Regions and Settlements. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) No, just waiting for the time to be able to make the rest. Your modesty never ceases to amaze me, Kalama XD -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I don't recall ever reading or otherwise inspecting any of my own work without realising it was mine, but I know the feeling ;) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 18:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The surprisingly short rant you posted on my Talk Page Kalama, Kalama, Kalama...where to start? #I notified everyone via that notice on the main page - you don't seriously expect me to send a separate message to everyone on the Wiki? If you don't check the main page then that's your lookout. #No content was deleted. It was moved. And even if it had been, every edit is recorded in the history. So no content is ever truly lost. #As Admin and Bureaucrat of this Wiki I have every right to "pull a stunt like that". I consider it my duty to ensure that this Wiki runs as smoothly as possible and that is what I intend to do. #"Shot in the face"? #Please sign your posts. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 11:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Kalama, I really don't see why you're getting so worked up over this. I repeat, there was no major deletion. Content was simply moved from one place to another because YOU put it in the wrong place to start with! And the fact that my life is somewhat BUSY at the moment (as I have described on numerous occasions) means that I do not have TIME to think "Oh, will Kalama be offended if we move some of his writing? Just in case he should be so irrational, I'd better drop him a PM and edit his Talk Page". I did not consider the possibility that you would work yourself into such a rage over a simple matter of text being moved from one page to another! And I think it's ridiculous to suggest that people would shoot you in the face for something so trivial. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC)